


I dream of gardens in the desert sand

by Wolfgirl93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Il regno di Wayfind è un regno pacifico, il re che lo governa è buono e nonostante la giovane età è benvoluto dal suo popolo; un giorno però la siccità arriva portando con se la paura e l'ansia di non sopravvivere e il re Ventus sarà costretto a inoltrarsi in zone che non ha mai esplorato per far tornare la vita del suo popolo alla normalità.VanVen Arabian AU





	1. Snow in the desert

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti, questa è la mia prima storia su Kingdom Hearts e sono un po' agitata...  
> E' ambientata in un luogo inventato, infatti i pochi riferimenti geografici che ci saranno sono molto vaghi.  
> Ho messo l'avvertimento OOC per paura che durante la storia qualche personaggio venga caratterizzato diversamente da come si presenta nei videogiochi però se qualcuno di voi dopo aver letto mi dicesse che in realtà sono IC potrei togliere l'avvertimento (sono sempre molto incerta su queste cose)  
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia, buona lettura!

**Snow in the desert**

 

 

“ _Inchinati a me e tutta la tua gente potrà tornare a vivere e a servirsi dell’acqua. Inchinati a me e giurami la tua fedeltà, giurami che ti sottometterai e il tuo regno tornerà prospero come un tempo.” Ci fu una pausa, gli occhi ambrati del sultano guardarono beffarlo il piccolo re di fronte a lui prima di ghignare “Non è forse questo quello che vuoi?”_

 

 

18 dicembre, Regno di Wayfind

 

La notte era tranquilla, l’aria notturna era un toccasana visto l’inverno afoso che avevano dovuto affrontare, l’intero regno era avvolto dalla coltre notturna e nessuno osava fare un rumore in una sera così fresca, persino i lavoratori si erano presi una serata libera per godersi quel vento fresco che probabilmente – dopo tanti anni – avrebbe riportato la neve.

Ventus era sdraiato nella sua stanza, le braccia erano poggiate sul marmo fresco della finestra e i suoi capelli color del grano erano mossi dalla lieve brezza invernale che entrava dalla finestra aperta; la sera sembrava annunciare neve e il giovane principe sorrise a quel pensiero, non aveva mai visto la neve di persona ed era davvero curioso di poter vedere quel manto bianco abbracciare il suo regno. Ventus si sporse per chiudere la finestra con della paglia compatta quando davanti ai suoi occhi volò maestosa una civetta dal piumaggio scuro, gli occhi dell’animale sembrarono guardarlo per qualche secondo prima che dal suo becco uscì un forte stridio che fece accapponare la pelle al biondo.

Le civette erano portatrici di sfortuna nel suo regno, si diceva che l’udire un canto di una civetta fosse l’annuncio di qualche evento nefasto ma il principe non era mai stato molto attento alle credenze del suo popolo; chiuse la finestra e si coricò a letto sorridendo all’idea che probabilmente l’indomani si sarebbe svegliato con la neve, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di prendere sonno nonostante l’euforia che lo pervadeva.

Pochi minuti più tardi la porta della sua stanza su bruscamente aperta, una guardia con una torcia in mano lo guardò terrorizzato e Ventus riuscì a capire le sue parole solo perché il ragazzo gliele aveva ripetute due volte.

Il principe corse veloce lasciando indietro la povera guardia, non gli serviva una torcia per muoversi nel suo stesso palazzo, quando arrivò di fronte alla stanza di suo padre vide il medico e le ancelle tutte attorno al suo letto lavorato.

“Padre...” La voce di Ventus faticava ad uscire, stava tremando ma non era sicuro che fosse solo per il freddo.

L’uomo guardò il figlio con sguardo stanco, sembrava così magro e provato come se non dormisse da chissà quanti giorni. “Ventus, il regno ha bisogno di te, devi essere forte e governare come il vero re che sei.” Le parole di Eraqus si interruppero per un colpo di tosse forte che gli fece colare qualche rivolo di sangue dalla bocca, che prontamente un0ancella ripulì.

“Non dovrebbe affaticarsi sire, la malattia sta peggiorando e sa bene che ad ogni parola i suoi polmoni soffriranno.” Il medico di corte era un uomo saggio, un uomo molto vicino al re Eraqus e si vedeva benissimo quanto soffrisse nel vederlo così senza poter fare nulla per aiutarlo.

Era da qualche mese che il re si era ammalato, in principio la malattia sembrava qualcosa di semplice, una piccola infiammazione alla gola e niente più, quando poi i sintomi si erano aggravati per il medico di corte fu davvero difficile capire di cosa si trattasse realmente; la dura realtà era arrivata qualche giorno prima quando il re aveva iniziato a sputare sangue ad ogni colpo di tosse, l’unica conclusione logica fu che i polmoni dell’uomo stessero cedendo e quella notte il peggio era iniziato.

Fu una notte lunga, il povero re si lamentava nel suo letto, l’aria fresca della sera non aiutava a diminuire la febbre che lo stava torturando, il suo corpo stava cedendo e il medico era sicuro che in qualche ora il loro amato sovrano si sarebbe spento.

Eraqus fece un gesto verso il figlio, Ventus si avvicinò al padre prendendogli la mano dolcemente, era così strano che la pelle del sovrano fosse fredda, era lui che scaldava le mani del figlio durante quegli inverni freddi, era lui che cullava quel principe quando da piccola sentiva troppo freddo, ora sembrava invece che i ruoli si fossero invertiti e toccava al biondo scaldare suo padre.

“Ventus, voglio che regni pensando sempre al nostro popolo, voglio che il tuo cuore si apra completamente per accogliere ogni richiesta della nostra gente.” Il re fece qualche paura per via della tosse e del poco respiro che aveva “Ma soprattutto, voglio che tu sia felice. Diventa un buon re figlio mio.” Eraqus sorrise al figlio che aveva iniziato a piangere e singhiozzare mentre stringeva convulsamente la mano dell’adorato padre; gli occhi del sovrano erano stanchi, il suo respiro era ormai diventato solo un misero soffio e il suo intero corpo si lasciò andare fra le braccia di quella coltre scura che qualche anno prima aveva inghiottito sua moglie.

Ventus chiamò con forza suo padre, urlò più volte il suo nome fra le lacrime ma quell’uomo ormai sembrava essersi innalzato verso un mondo diverso lontano da loro.

Il re del regno di Wayfind morì, il giorno del funerale la neve cadde sul regno abbracciandolo con il suo freddo, Ventus non riuscì a gioire di quell’evento e iniziò ad odiare quella neve che tanto desiderava vedere; qualche giorno dopo l'incoronazione del principe richiamò tutti gli abitanti del regno, Ventus era il nuovo sovrano e nonostante la tristezza ancora nel cuore del popolo tutti furono contenti di vedere quel ragazzino sul trono dove un tempo sedeva suo padre.


	2. The research

The research

 

18 luglio, Regno di Wayfind

 

Gli anni erano passati, Ventus era cresciuto e durante il suo ventiduesimo compleanno nel suo regno accadde una cosa che lo sconvolse.

Una guardia entrò quasi correndo nella sala del trono, Terra – la guardia del corpo dell’ormai re - fece un passo avanti portandosi a difesa del sovrano ma bastò un gesto del biondo per farlo tornare al suo posto.  
“Mio signore.” La guardia si inchinò prendendo fiato mentre guardava il re con gli occhi sbarrati “Le fonti sono prosciugate, le oasi sono aride e l’intero popolo reclama dell’acqua!”

Ventus sobbalzò sul trono, sapeva che le scorte d’acqua erano limitate e lui stesso da qualche tempo non osava più sperarne nemmeno una goccia ma ora che ogni fonte era secca cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Gli occhi azzurri di Ventus si rabbuiarono, portò le mani sul viso e dopo tre anni dalla sua incoronazione mostrò a qualcuno che non fosse Terra tutta la paura che provava; fu proprio la guardia del corpo del sovrano a congedare il povero ragazzo ancora inginocchiato a terra.  
“Ven stai calmo, c’è sempre una soluzione. Ho più anni di te quindi mi ricordo bene che è successo anche durante il regno di tuo padre...” La guardia si avvicinò al sovrano e gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli, era insolito un comportamento del genere da parte di uno del suo rango ma ormai conosceva Ventus sin da quando era nato e nutriva per lui un legame molto più forte della lealtà.

Ventus alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli blu dell’amico, la tensione sembrò allentarsi leggermente mentre si apriva in un piccolo sorriso. “Dobbiamo mandare delle guardie e perlustrare nelle oasi vicine, so bene che la maggior parte delle oasi sono sotto il controllo del regno di Nesciens ma per adesso dobbiamo solo controllare, se troveremo dell’acqua allora cercherò di patteggiare con il sultano di quel regno.” Lo sguardo del re erano serio e composto, Terra a volte faticava a riconoscerlo, era dovuto crescere così in fretta che ormai i suoi sorrisi raggianti erano scomparsi.

La guardia annuì incerta, sapeva bene che il sultano del regno di Nesciens era crudele ma sperava davvero che Ventus riuscisse a farlo ragionare.  
Il giorno stesso un gruppo di uomini scelti partì alla volta dei territori del regno vicino, era un viaggio di circa 4 ore e vista la mancanza di acqua Ventus era preoccupato per l’incolumità dei soldati; Axel, uno dei soldati scelti, sorrise al sovrano “Non si preoccupi sire, torneremo in tempo per la cena.” Scherzò alleggerendo l’atmosfera.  
“Conto su di voi, state attenti.” Riuscì a dire Ventus prima di guardare i soldati partire alla ricerca di una fonte d’acqua.  
Le ore passavano e l’ansia del sovrano divenne sempre più palpabile, camminò avanti a indietro per la sala del trono torturandosi le mani, si fermò solo quando la voce di Terra lo raggiunse.  
“Ven, se continuerai così scaverai una nuova vasca, capisco che sei fiducioso di trovare l’acqua ma così mi sembra esagerato.” Scherzò la guardia avvicinandosi al re.  
Il biondo lo guardò accennando una risata nervosa, se non avesse avuto un’amicizia così forte con le sue guardie di certo si sarebbe arreso molti anni prima lasciando che il regno cadesse in rovina.  
“Credo che una vasca basti e avanzi.” Ammise lasciandosi andare in un lungo sospiro, cercò di buttare fuori tutte le preoccupazione oltre che l’aria ma tutto quello fu inutile nel momento in cui una guardia lo avvertì che qualcuno stava tornando.  
Ventus quasi corse verso l’entrata del castello, guardò in lontananza un cammello correre nella loro direzione ma sembrava non esserci nessuno sul dorso dell’animale; il re si portò una mano al cuore sentendo la paura attanagliarlo quando finalmente l’animale si fermò bramendo spaventato e stanco dalla sua corsa, il biondo si avvicinò lentamente all’animale e prese una piccola pergamena posata nella bisaccia della sua sella, quando la voltò e notò il sigillo della famiglia reale di Nesciens sentì il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.

 


	3. Letters

 

**Letters**

 

Ventus aprì lentamente la pergamena e sobbalzò quando dal foglio arrotolato uscì un pezzo di stoffa, Terra si abbassò lestamente per prenderlo fra le mani e sentì la paura avvolgergli le membra, gli occhi azzurri del re guardarono quel tessuto color porpora con un piccolo ricamo con il simbolo del regno di Wayfind, il sultano di Nesciens aveva preso i suoi uomini.  
Le mani del sovrano erano incerte e tremanti e quando finalmente aprì la pergamena si mise a leggere quella lettera scritta con una bella grafia, probabilmente era il lavoro di uno scriba reale.  
  
_Non è cortese mandare dei soldati a sorvegliare fonti d’acqua che appartengono ad altri regni, tuo padre dovrebbe avertelo insegnato, ma per questa volta cercherò di passarci sopra solo perché i nostri regni hanno stretto un’alleanza molti anni fa._  
I tuoi uomini sono al sicuro, o almeno lo saranno se accetterai un incontro; so che le scorte d’acqua sono finite ma qui invece ne abbiamo in abbondanza quindi perché non fare un piccolo patto per sancire nuovamente una lunga e prosperosa alleanza?  
Solo attento, Re Ventus, se aspetterai troppo tempo i tuoi soldati moriranno di stenti…

 

Ventus sentì la paura e la rabbia scorrergli nelle vene, quel sultano lo stava ricattando, sapeva bene che aveva bisogno di acqua e si stava divertendo a giocare con lui e i suoi uomini.  
“Mio signore cosa dice la le...” Terra non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase che il re si voltò in fretta ritornando dentro il palazzo.  
“Portami una pergamena e un uomo a cui posso affidarla!” Ringhiò il biondo avanzando con passo pesante verso la sala del trono, la rabbia lo stava quasi accecando, avrebbe volentieri scatenato una guerra se avesse avuto dell’acqua con cui dissetare i suoi soldati stanchi, ma visto che non poteva si sarebbe limitato a scendere a patti.  
  
Quando il re affidò la pergamena ad un soldato si sentiva in tensione, non conosceva bene il sultano di Nesciens ma ricordava bene cosa suo padre gli aveva raccontato: ricordava che suo padre provava molto rispetto per il vecchio sultano, un uomo buono e sempre gentile, a differenza del figlio; suo padre lo definiva quasi senza cuore, ricordava ancora che un giorno quel sultano così giovane aveva dichiarato guerra ad un regno vicino distruggendolo senza remore, era per questo che Ventus non voleva averci a che fare, non voleva scendere a patti con quel genere di persona ma doveva ammettere che la sua gente era molto più importante della sua paura.

 

18 luglio, Regno di Nesciens

 

Il sultano se ne stava mollemente immerso nella sua vasca di acqua profumata quando le guardie arrivarono con una pergamena, dissero qualcosa riguardo un messaggero ma lui era troppo occupato a leggere quella lettera scritta con una grafia precisa.  
  
_Mi dispiace sapere che la perlustrazione dei miei uomini vi ha recato fastidio, mi prendo ogni colpa visto che sono stato io a mandarli, ma come ben sa le nostri fonti sono ormai secche e la mia gente ha bisogno di acqua per vivere.  
Accetto un incontro con voi nel mio palazzo e la pregherei di portare con se i miei uomini, non cerco una guerra quindi sarò ben felice di scendere a patti con lei per poter far vivere serenamente il mio popolo._

_Re Ventus_

 

 

Vanitas sorrise soddisfatto di quella lettera, si alzò lentamente dalla vasca lasciando che le sue ancelle lo asciugassero e lo vestissero, quando si voltò verso la sua guardia personale il suo sorriso era diventato un vero e proprio ghigno.  
“Prepara un gruppo di uomini e porta con te anche i soldati del regno di Wayfind, andiamo a fare una visitina al re.”

 


	4. Expectation

Expectation

 

Regno di Wayfind

 

La sera era ormai calata e nessun messaggero era più tornato, Ventus era rimasto seduto sul trono lavorato ad aspettare, controllava l’orizzonte in cerca di un segnale ma ormai la quiete della notte aveva avvolto tutto.  
  
“Ven dovresti riposare...” Terra gli posò una stola sulle spalle scoperte prima di mettersi al suo fianco, i suoi occhi erano preoccupati ma il biondo non capì bene se la causa della sua preoccupazione fosse lui o la sorte dei soldati scomparsi.  
  
“Come posso riposare? Ho mandato 5 uomini a morire nelle grinfie di un assassino!” Disse stringendo i pugni, se suo padre fosse stato lì sicuramente avrebbe trovato una soluzione, lui era un sovrano nato non come lui.  
  
“Non è colpa tua e poi non è detto, il sultano ha richiesto espressamente un incontro quindi magari aspetterà il mattino per mandarti una risposta, tuo padre lo ha sempre detto che è un tipo strano, vorrà destabilizzarti e farti abbassare la guardia ma tu non devi cedere, ok?” La guardia si era abbassata prendendo dolcemente le mani del sovrano, aveva lasciato un lieve bacio su una di esse e aveva concesso un dolce sorriso al piccolo re seduto su quel grande trono; Terra era sempre stato curioso nei confronti di quel ragazzino, era entrato al palazzo quando aveva 7 anni, re Eraqus lo aveva fatto addestrare e in pochi anni era diventato un’eccellente soldato. Ogni giorno si concedeva una visita al principe e in poco tempo i due erano diventati amici, il re non era un tipo ligio alle caste sociali, voleva che suo figlio avesse un rapporto d’amicizia con tutti i suoi sottoposti e quindi lasciò che quell’amicizia si rinforzasse, fu un giorno di primavera, poco dopo l’incoronazione ufficiale del principe che re Eraqus nominò Terra guardia del corpo del nuovo erede; il soldato era felice, l’amicizia tra lui e il principe era cresciuta e nel cuore del più grande stava sbocciando un sentimento che pochi anni più tardi capì essere amore. In molti avrebbero dato del pazzo a Terra per quell’amore non corrisposto, ma a lui non importava, lui coltivava quel sentimento giorno per giorno beandosi di quei piccoli gesti che il futuro re gli dava.  
  
Ventus strinse dolcemente le mani di Terra e sorrise leggermente più tranquillo, forse la sua guardia aveva ragione, forse quello era tutto un piano per farlo cedere.  
“Grazie Terra… Beh allora proverò a riposare e dovresti farlo anche tu, domani ti voglio vicino a me se mai arrivasse una risposta da parte del sultano.” Il re si alzò e dopo aver lasciato controvoglia le mani del più grande si diresse verso le sue stanze, non chiamò nessun servo, voleva restare da solo con i suoi pensieri senza avere nessuno attorno.  
Terra lo guardò uscire e sospirò piano, gli faceva male vedere il suo sovrano così, Ventus era sempre stato solare, aveva sempre sorriso dal profondo del cuore ma da quando suo padre era morto e il regno era stato messo nelle sue mani quel sorriso sembrava essere scomparso lasciando spazio solo a sorrisi appena accennati.

 

Regno di Nesciens

 

Il sultano guardò gli uomini del re dietro le sbarre, erano uomini fieri e forti nonostante non fossero possenti come le sue guardie, Vanitas quasi si prese gioco di loro con lo sguardo mentre passava in rassegna le varie celle.  
“Vi conviene riposare, domani mattina vi aspetta un lungo viaggio e mi dispiace davvero tanto ma sembra che i vostri cammelli siano scomparsi… Che disdetta!” Una lieve risata sfuggì dalle labbra del moro mentre si fermava di fronte ad un soldato dai folti capelli rossi e uno sguardo in grado di incenerire “Mi dispiace comunicarvi che sarà una lunga passeggiata per voi, ma non temete, rivedrete il vostro re se sopravviverete.”  
Se Axel avesse potuto avrebbe mandato quel gradasso a farsi fottere, si sarebbero dovuto fare 4 ore di cammino senza neppure un cammello, era un viaggio lungo e difficile e sperò con tutto il cuore che tutti gli uomini che erano con lui riuscissero a farcela.  
Quella notte i soldati del re ebbero un sonno agitato, la loro vita era appesa ad un filo e se le loro gambe non avessero retto erano certi che le loro vite sarebbero finite in quel deserto assassino.


	5. Travel and dream

Travel and dream

 

 

Le prime luci dell’alba sfiorarono i visi delle guardie reali, aprirono lentamente gli occhi godendosi la vista del sole che sorgeva dalle piccole finestre della prigione prima di sentire una voce poco gentile urlare di svegliarsi. Axel guardò il messaggero arrivato il giorno prima, sembrava non aver dormito molto e temeva davvero per la sua vita ora che quella era appesa ad una lunga ed estenuante camminata nel deserto.  
I soldati furono fatti uscire dalle loro celle, i loro abiti in seta erano stati sostituiti con degli stracci sporchi, quasi come se il loro rango di soldati fosse stato strappato via per farli diventare degli schiavi; Axel era il capo delle guardie e il suo rapporto con il re era quasi di amicizia che di subordinazione, se in quel rientro nel loro regno avesse perso qualcuno non avrebbe più potuto guardare gli occhi di Ventus come prima.  
Due ore furono pronti per partire, gli furono legati i polsi alle selle dei cammelli, se qualcuno di loro avesse ceduto sarebbero stati trascinati anche da morti, quel sultano aveva un grottesco senso dell’umorismo se trovava simpatico portare ad un re i suoi soldati morti e malamente martoriati dal trascinamento sulla sabbia.  
Axel controllò che le altre guardie fossero pronte ma il suo sguardo fu rapito da un’ombra nera che lentamente si avvinava alla loro carovana: il sultano di Nesciens era sempre stato un tipo strano, mentre tutti nel deserto usavano i cammelli per muoversi lui preferiva usare un grosso stallone dal manto nero come la notte, bastò una frustrata delle redine per far andare più veloce il cavallo così da arrivare in fretta in testa alla carovana, quando il sultano raggiunse la cima fece segno ai suoi uomini e la lenta e inesorabile ‘camminata’ era iniziata.

 

19 luglio, Regno di Wayfind

 

Ventus si alzò di soprassalto poco dopo l’alba, il suo corpo era madido di sudore e il suo viso era pallido; non capiva bene il sogno che aveva fatto, ricordava solo di aver visto un serpente dalle scaglie scure avvolgerlo quasi fino a rompergli le ossa prima di mangiarlo morso dopo morso.  
Il biondo si alzò dal letto e si affacciò alla finestra della sua stanza per prendere un po’ d’aria, era ben consapevole che quel sogno era strano, non esistevano serpenti dalle scaglie scure e soprattutto nessun serpente mangiava la preda morso per morso, di solito il morso del serpente era uno ed era solo per iniettare il veleno nella preda; il sovrano scosse piano il capo per togliersi dalla mente quell’immagine, forse la sua mente lo stava avvertendo di qualcosa ma ogni pensiero svanì quando qualcuno bussò alla porta facendolo sobbalzare.  
“Sire, siete sveglio? State bene?” Terra aveva sentito quei lamenti e poi aveva avvertito dei passi dietro la porta, sapeva che Ventus lo avrebbe rimproverato appena entrato viste le grosse occhiaie che gli contornavano gli occhi, ma il suo cuore non voleva abbandonare la porta del suo re nemmeno per dormire.  
“Terra, sto bene… Puoi entrare.” La voce di Ventus era incerta, non si era mai lasciato coinvolgere troppo dai suoi sogni anche perché di solito erano immagini belle o comunque senza un particolare filo logico, in quel sogno invece gli sembrava di poter sentire le scaglie viscide del serpente sulla pelle, poteva sentire le sue spire stringerlo fino a farsi mancare il fiato e poi aveva sentito il dolore per ogni singolo morso.  
Quando il castano aprì la porta trovò l’amico vicino alla finestra, sembrava pallido e subito si preoccupò precipitandosi da lui.  
“Ven che succede? Stai male?” Chiese preoccupato guardando il più piccolo con occhio indagatore in cerca di ferite o di altro.  
Il re abbassò lo sguardo voltandosi verso la finestra per vedere il suo popolo iniziare a svegliarsi “Sto bene, ho solo fatto un brutto sogno, tutto qui.” Spiegò con calma, forse un po’ troppa; Terra voleva chiedergli su cosa fosse il sogno, magari questo avrebbe aiutato l’altro ma Ven era così bello contornato dalle luci del cielo mattutino che ogni altro pensiero passò in secondo piano lasciandolo fermo a osservare quel piccolo re che era dovuto crescere troppo velocemente.  
  
Poco prima dell’ora di pranzo una guardia entrò correndo nei giardini reali, Ventus stava cercando di non far seccare le piante che con tanta fatica suo padre e lui aveva fatto crescere.  
“Sire, una carovana di 8 persone sta arrivando qui e a capo di essa vi è un uomo a cavallo che le guardie più anziane descrivono come il sultano di Nesciens!”

Il re del regno fece cadere la piccola ciotola contenente ancora qualche goccia d’acqua prima di voltarsi verso la guardia. “Non deve entrare in città senza il mio permesso, preparate degli uomini e Chiriti, andrò ad accogliere il nostro ospite...” Nonostante la voce sicura del biondo le sue mani tremavano, aveva paura ma voleva dimostrarsi forte di fronte a quel sultano che sembrava subdolo e viscido proprio come il serpente che aveva sognato.


	6. Distrust

Distrust

 

 

La carovana rallentò notando le mura difensive della città, il sultano spronò il suo cavallo a fare qualche passo indietro verso i soldati del re e ghignò guardandoli.  
“Sono sorpreso di vedere che quasi tutti ce l’avete fatta, chissà cosa dirà il vostro sovrano nel vedere quel povero ragazzo riverso a terra.” Vanitas avanzò nuovamente lasciando nell'aria una risata divertita.

Axel guardò con astio quell’essere, lo avrebbe definito uomo prima di quella traversata ma ora poteva solo compararlo a una bestia viste le maniere con cui li aveva trattati; il rosso guardò quel ragazzino con il viso rivolto verso la sabbia, sperò con tutto il cuore che fosse ancora vivo e per fortuna quando la carovana si fermò dopo circa un minuto il corpo del giovane si mosse tossendo probabilmente la sabbia in eccesso che gli si era accumulata sul viso.  
Le guardie reali ebbero pochi secondi per comprendere come mai il convoglio si era fermato, alcuni sbirciarono da dietro i cammelli a cui erano legati e Axel, essendo il più alto, provò a guardare oltre i soldati del sultano, i suoi occhi si illuminarono nel momento in cui un cammello dal bianco bianco arrivò nella loro direzione: il sultano stava arrivando.

 

Ventus salì sul proprio cammello, gli accarezzò il manto niveo e poi con una lieve pressione delle caviglie e delle briglie lo spinse a muoversi, guardò un piccolo gruppetto di 4 uomini capitanati da Terra seguirlo, voleva arrivare dal sultano prima che lui entrasse dentro la città.

Il percorso non fu lungo, percorrerono tutta la città fino all’uscita delle mura e quando le varcarono gli occhi del re guardarono per la prima volta il sultano del regno di Nesciens; l’uomo sembrava avere qualche anno più di lui, se ne stava fiero sul dorso del suo cavallo e lo guardava spavaldo come se tutto – anche quell’incontro fuori dalla città – fosse calcolato.

“E’ bello vedere che è venuto ad accoglierci re Ventus.” Vanitas abbassò appena la testa mimando un breve inchino mentre faceva avvicinare il suo cavallo al re.

“Non è forse così che ci si comporta con gli ospiti? Ora la prego di lasciare i miei uomini così potranno tornare con me nel palazzo.” Gli occhi azzurri del sovrano avevano guardato i suoi soldati, erano stanchi e alcuni sembravano essere stati trascinati per miglia e miglia sulla sabbia, viste le piccole abrasioni che avevano sul corpo; quell’uomo dai capelli corvini sembrava buono e gentile ma vista la condizione dei soldati si poteva ben capire che quella fosse solo una facciata.

Vanitas fece un cenno con la mano ai suoi uomini che subito slegarono le corde appese alle loro selle per liberare i soldati del regno di Wayfind. “Ora se non le dispiace vorrei disquisire con lei nel suo palazzo, sempre se vuole farmi entrare...”

Ventus fece cenno ai suoi soldati di aiutare gli altri, i superstiti vennero caricati sui cammelli in attesa di tornare al palazzo. “Seguitemi.” Il biondo era furioso, non voleva un essere del genere nel suo palazzo ma cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare? Il sultano sembrava l’unico in grado di aiutarli e lui doveva pensare al suo popolo che da lì a poco sarebbe rimasto senza acqua.

Chiriti, il cammello del re si mosse lentamente camminando con passo elegante verso l’entrata della città, al suo fianco lo stallone nero del sultano lo seguiva; era un’immagine idilliaca, uno stallone nero al fianco di un cammello albino, sembrava che quei due animali si contrapponessero proprio come i loro due padroni.

 

Quando Ventus scese lasciò che il suo cammello venne preso per essere portato nelle stalle, altri uomini si stavano occupando degli animali e ce ne vollero almeno tre per portare lo stallone dentro una delle stalle senza che questo scalciasse o colpisse qualcuno.

“Il vostro cammello è davvero maestoso, non se ne vedono spesso con quel manto, sembra quasi che la neve lo abbia baciato colorandolo con il suo pallore.” Vanitas osservò il re mentre entravano nel palazzo, non lo perdeva di vista neppure un secondo, voleva capire che persona era e se era disposta ad accettare le sue proposte per una nuova alleanza.

“Anche il vostro cavallo è molto bello.” Ventus concluse quel discorso con poche semplici parole, condusse il sultano nella sala del trono e nemmeno per un secondo i suoi occhi si posarono su di lui, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di guardarlo quando sarebbero arrivati nella sala.

 

Quando il sovrano prese posto sul trono Terra si mise al suo fianco guardando i due stranieri, il sultano si era portato la sua guardia personale, un uomo alto e robusto con dei lunghi capelli color della luna e con degli occhi di un profondo marrone da sembrare quasi oro fuso.

“Grazie per avermi accolto qui nel vostro palazzo re Ventus, sono onorato di essere nel regno di Wayfind, regno che mio padre adorava e per cui nutriva una sentita amicizia. Ma so che non sono qui per un viaggio di piacere ma bensì per aiutarvi, la voce della vostra mancanza d’acqua è giunta fino a me, molti mercanti hanno avuto l’ardire di insultare il vostro popolo per questa mancanza ma posso assicurarvi che sono stati puniti a dovere, quindi direi che è arrivato il momento di formare un nuovo patto che gioverà ad entrambi no?” Vanitas aveva guardato quelle pozze azzurre come se fossero la cosa più bella di quella sala, nemmeno aveva notato i muri decorati o il grande soffitto colorato, l’unica cosa che voleva guardare erano quegli occhi azzurri che lo stavano guardando con sfida.

“Non mi sembra di avervi chiesto di difendere il nome di questo paese, non c’è nessun patto su questo quindi se avete punito qualcuno per una cosa del genere lo avete fatto solo per il vostro mero divertimento, ma passiamo oltre. So che è qui per discutere su un nuovo patto quindi proceda, sono tutto orecchie.”

Ventus era lapidario, serio quasi irriconoscibili agli occhi di chi lo conosceva, persino Terra dovette guardarlo più volte per capire se quel ragazzo sul trono fosse realmente il suo amico d’infanzia.

“Con molto piacere ma sono discorsi da monarchi e le nostre guardie non sono tenute ad ascoltarli, quindi la pregherei di congedare la sua e io farò lo stesso con la mia.” Gli occhi ambrati del sultano scrutarono il viso dell’altro, ghignò nel vedere un’espressione confusa che però sparì subito dietro una maschera di sicurezza che non sembrava appartenere a quel visino così delicato.

“Va bene… Terra, puoi andare, se ci fosse qualche problema ti chiamerò subito.” Ventus guardò il castano al suo fianco e gli rivolse un sorriso appena accennato, un sorriso che voleva dire ‘Non preoccuparti, so quello che faccio’.

“Anche tu Xemnas, segui la guardia del re.” Il sultano neppure guardò la sua guardia, l’albino si limitò ad annuire e ad avvicinarsi a Terra per uscire con lui diretto verso un’altra ala del palazzo, quando la porta della sala del trono fu chiusa il corpo di Ven tremò impercettibilmente nel guardare quegli occhi color ambra che sembravano inghiottirlo.

“Direi che è arrivato il momento di parlare…”


End file.
